Elemental Uzumaki
by jangoman1579
Summary: After being chased by a mob on his 3 birthday, Naruto manages to escape the incoming mob being hiding inside the forest of death. There he is greeted by a strange man who decides to give Naruto a gift. The man gives Naruto the teachings of bending the 5 elements and a book on past people known as the Avatar. Watch out Elemental Nations, cause a new avatar is here. NarutoxHarem
1. New Avatar

Water, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Air. These are the five main elements that are associated with the energy known to all as chakra. Chakra is the combination of both spiritual and physical energy, which come from both the mind and body. Together this energy is what the people of the world, known as shinobi, use to create what they call Jutsus. In order to use a Jutsu, you must use hand seals to mold the chakra in you to gain the type of Jutsu you want. Depending on the type of Jutsu and the amount of chakra one holds in their body determines what Jutsu is used and how powerful the technique becomes.

But what the people of the world, that is now known as the elemental countries do not know was that long before their countries become what they are and long before the use of chakra in the way it is used now, there was a time different people of the world whether civilian or warrior had the ability to manipulate the elements in far more exceeding way. Before the time of even when the Rikudou Sennin first sealed away the Juubi, there was a time of when people could bend the very elements to fight one another. Through time people use what was once called Chi instead of chakra, which is the metaphysical energy that flows throughout the human body. Just like how chakra runs through the body throughout different points of the body, chi runs through the same system. Chi is like chakra in many ways, but only uses the aspect of your spiritual energy moving outwards from your body to your surroundings causing the necessary reaction you seek. For those who could bend the elements they could move mountains, create hurricanes, summon infernos, and make tsunamis.

However, there was one difference between the people from back then to the people of this era and that is that only select few people were able to command the elements and even then people were only able to bend only ONE of the four elements. There have been a few though who have been known to be able to bend other materials besides there main element, like sand, metal, or even one's own blood. But throughout time there has been a single being who was able to bend all four (now five) elements. This one person was known to all as…. _The Avatar_. In the world there resides two plane of existence, one is the normal world were the animals and people reside and then there is the spirit realm. The Avatar is the bridge between both of these worlds which gives him/her the power to command all the elements. For the avatar to keep the balance he/she must travel the world to master each element, then during their training they need to make a connection to the spirit world to have better control of their own spirit.

Throughout time itself the avatar would make sure to keep peace and balance through the world. In order for to keep the balance of the world, the avatar becomes reincarnated into another person. During the era when the countries were named differently, the avatar would be reincarnated to a different country or nation to keep a cycle going. With the cycle it made sure no one nation would hold all the power in the world. For over thousands of years peace as always been accessible.

But with all things there comes a price.

One avatar by the name of Roku, came from the fire nation. He was the most respected of the avatars that came. Traveling the world from the air temples were the air nomads live to the earth kingdom. One thing about avatar Roku that out of all his good qualities…he made one mistake. Roku was friends with the fire lord from the fire nation, Fire Lord Sozin. During their time Sozin wanted to expand his influence of the fire nation throughout the other nations and world. Roku tried to reason with the man, but he went behind his back began taking over the Earth Kingdom. Once Roku found out he went to make a stop to all. He fought his once a longtime friend (if you called what he did a fight), but in the end he showed him mercy.

If only he knew how much and how hard it would come back to bite him.

Throughout the years of his life, Roku kept the peace through the world. But his time would soon come to an end. During his old age on his island home he lived on within a small village, there was a natural disaster that occurred. On the island it house a volcano that soon erupted during the night. Roku began using all of his strength to stall the molten magma that flowed down the side about to destroy their village. He managed to save the people by buying them time to get to the rowboats. He stayed behind to try to stop the volcano from erupting. He manage to blast an exit way for the lava to flow out the other side of it and head straight for the ocean. At first it seemed he would have one and save the island, only for another volcano on the island to erupt. All seem lost as he was losing both time and energy from his old age. But what seem like a dire time, his old friend Sozin, in an act of what was most like redemption came to the island on his dragon and assisted Roku in stopping the volcano.

They worked in sync together stopping it and saving the island. It all seem well but soon they had to leave because of the toxic gas that started springing up through the cracks of the volcano. Roku was the unluckiest of them both as they ran he was consume in the gas. Becoming even weaker than what he was from before he started this he turned to his old friend for help. But Sozin decided to leave him there knowing without him his plan for world domination would be in his grasp. He left him there riding off on his dragon to further begin his conquest while Roku lay to his death with only his personal dragon that came to him when the smug consume them both.

With Roku dead the cycle begun a new with the new avatar that was known as Aang.

Aang was a young avatar during his time but out of fear of not wanting to be the avatar he left the Air Temple from where he resided and ended up in a frozen stasis for over one-hundred years. When he awaken he soon began his crazy adventure with his friends, Katara and Soka, where they travel the world to put a stop to the never ending war the fire nation began. Through his journey he gained allies and more friends. Those same friends became his teacher to learn how to bend the other elements so he could be strong enough to face the fire lord. In his travels he encountered bandits, pirates, other benders, even the prince and princess of the fire lord, Fire Lord Ozai, themselves. But what happen with the both of them turn into different situations that shaped out the future for them both with prince Zuko becoming a friend of Aang and his fire bender teacher and princess Azula one of his most powerful enemies.

During Aang's time as the avatar he and his friend came up with a plan to fight the fire lord on the day of Sozin's comet, named after Fire Lord Sozin after the comet had arrived and he use the power granted from it to wipe out the Air Nomads. During the comet Fire Lord Ozai had planned to use the same power it granted to his grandfather to use it to burn the Earth Kingdom and build on top of its ashes. He planned on using airships that were invented to help the fire nation. With these airships he flew across the Earth Kingdom and he began to set the land ablaze. Before he could get any further though Aang arrived on scene and destroyed the airship he was on. Ozai saved himself by using his fire bending to fly off and on to the rocky area they were in. Soon their fight began for the fate of the world. While they fought Aang's other friends began to take care of the other airships and prince Zuko went to the fire nation palace and fought his sister for the thrown in a battle known to all firebenders as Agni-kai (I don't know if that is how you spell it). This is a duel between two firebenders to see which one of them is the better fighter. The two fought to be crowned as the next fire lord, one to save the world with the avatar and the other to follow in her father's footsteps. In the end Zuko sacrificed himself to save Katara when she was in the area and Azula shot lighting at her with Zuko jumping in front of it to save her. With him down Katara was the only one in the area left to fight her. Katara managed to stop her by tricking her to get close and with her waterbending she froze them both and then manipulated the water around in the ice to allow her to bind Azula to a grate with some chains she found. With Azula defeated Katara went back to Zuko and began to heal him with waterbending.

During this time Aang had been cornered by Ozai. But when it all seemed lost for the young Avatar and was able to access one of the most powerful forms in the world. The _Avatar State_. When this is active his eyes glow blue along with his tattoos on his body. In this form he is connected with his past lives and their experiences. Together they were able to fight off the Fire Lord. But when it came to the final strike Aang cancel the attack before it hit and ended the Avatar Stated. Ozai took what he did as a weakness and tried to attack him with his back to him. What he got though was Aang using a technique he learned from his friend and teacher in earthbending, Toph Bei Fong, that allowed him to sense the vibrations in the earth as another way for him see his surroundings. He stop Ozai by entrapping his arms in earth then he began the process of an ancient art known as Energy bending that he learned from a giant lion-turtle. With this technique he was able to take away Ozai's bending.

The war was finally over and peace was restored. Aang was able to save the rest of the world and restore order back to areas that were taken over by the Fire Nation. Now peace restored Aang began his life as the guardian of the world by traveling and protecting everyone he could. During the remaining of his travels and mastering the elements he came up with the idea to write bh books on bending the elements that way when the new avatar arrived they would have a easier time in mastering each element. Later he and his friend founded a new city to bring everyone together to know equality. Through the years that went by not much happen with only a few incidents happening here and there. But when the time came for Aang to move on to the afterlife and let his reincarnation to protect world something happen. When he died he actually did it peacefully, but what he did aspect to happen be that his spirit to stay in the world. His spirit would not leave the world and because of this weird phenomena the next avatar was never born. Because of this the world soon started to fall back into chaos. Aang was unable to help the people because his spirit form became weaker as time went by till he was only able to use his energy to save only a few people in a way that made it seem like ghost were watching over them.

Kind of ironic when ya think about it.

As time pass Aang began to wander the world not knowing of why he was still here? Why couldn't he pass on to be with his friends? His family? Sadly no one was able to answer these questions for him. Aang soon mastered all five elements and was even able to contact some of the past avatars when he needed help and was able to right down their adventures as well as his own. But even after all this time he was still stuck as a spirit unable to move on. With that he decide that he would try to help the people of the world as best he could.

So as the years passed on Aang would pop up through the world using his skill in energy bending to allow him to speak for only a few moments to people around him. With this he was able to solve problems people had with their countries and save lives. He watched as the world around him that he once knew change. People soon started to lose the ability to bend the elements as they see. Without the avatar in the world and him to keep the balance between the realms the energy used to bend the elements began to die down throughout the generations. Without the ability to bend, people moved on to find another way to things. They invented, they built, and they destroyed. Soon the people started to not trust each other and then war broke out. Then when that one ended another broke out, and then another and another. The world was in war with each other trying to find survive by taking away things from others. The world was thrown into a whole new type of chaos. Everywhere people would die and the only way to survive were people to band together and fight off the opposing sides. The people of the world began to spread out from the nations they once knew and began finding new land around them.

There was once a time that peace was brought out, but it only lasted for so long till another war broke out.

Because of this the gods of the world known as Kami (Goddess of Heaven, Life, and Light), Shinigami (Goddess of Hell, Death, and Darkness), and Tozi (Goddess of Nature) decided they had enough and in attempt to stop the constant wars they sent a spirit that was embedded with energy from nature. They called this Great Spirit that had ten tails… _The Juubi_. Juubi was a gentle creature at first that used its power to stop armies from destroying each other and the country. But as all things that are good something bad comes from it. Several people have attempt to take the power that the Juubi possess and each time they all failed. Soon the spirit began to get restless with each attempt making it angrier at them all. After one final attempt by a pack of people that tried to kill the spirit, it decided it has had enough and began going on a rampage.

The Juubi destroyed everything in its path. Nothing was able to stop it. The Goddess saw the destruction of what the spirit was doing and tried to come up with a plan to calm it down. Kami was able to find the spirit of Aang, who had secluded himself in a mountainous area. She asks for him to help them stop the beast since he was still the avatar and dealt with spirits before. However he told her that because of his current condition that he only had enough energy in his form to live let alone fight for survival of the world. But he was not without his wisdom and he told her along with her sisters that there was man who he sensed had very strong energy signature that he hasn't felt in while. He showed them to this man and the Goddess asked upon him to help them by stopping Juubi from destroying everything. The man agreed and upon the agreement Kami, Shinigami, and Tozi blessed him power from the surrounding area to fuse with his energy. Thus the birth of a new energy to be used that they called _Chakra_. The energy was so powerful that it mutated his genes and change his eyes and revealed a third one his forehead. With this power they named him the Rikudou Sennin and sent him off to fight the Juubi.

The battle was fierce and it lasted for several days. By the end of it all the Rikudou Sennin was to use his power and sealed the Juubi away inside his body. Peace was restored to the lands of the newly named Elemental Nations (or countries whichever one it is). With his power the Sennin went around the world and began teaching the people how to tap into the power they had in a new way. During his time Aang talked to the man and even advised him on certain aspects of life.

Years went on and the legendary man had passed on his knowledge and teachings to two sons of his that he had. On his deathbed the Rikudou Sennin knew with him being gone the Juubi would be free and reign terror across the lands again. So with the last of his power he used it to split the Juubi's own chakra into nine different spirits that took on the appearance of animals. Each one had tails that represented the amount of chakra from the Juubi they hold (which in each tail is still a lot no matter the number on them). The first one was the one tail tanuki, Shukaku the Ichibi; the two-tailed demon cat, Matatabi the Nibi; the three-tailed demon turtle, Isobuu the Sanbi; the Four-Tailed Demon Ape, Son Gokuu the Yonbi; the Five-Tailed Demon Whale-Horse, Kokuou the Gobi; the Six-Tailed Demon Slug, Saiken the Rokubi; the Seven-Tailed Demon Rhino Beetle, Choumei the Shichibi; the Eight-Tailed Demon Ox-Cephalopod, Gyuuki the Hachibi; and the Kurama the Kyuubi also known as Kyuubi no Youko (or kitsune since that seems to be what everyone puts it as or Youko).

After separating the beast the Rikudou used the rest of whatever energy he had left and sealed the Juubi's body into the moon. With his work done he passed on to the afterlife.

And this my friends is where our story begins.

(Konohagakure no Sato – Several, several...several years later - October 10th)

Konohagakure no Sato, or simple The Hidden Leaf Village, was a beautiful place to see. The village was one of the strongest of the main five. Surviving all THREE Great Ninja Wars and coming out on top. Throughout the years the village has prospered and many talked about its greatness. During the days the people were out living their lives like everyone else. People walked around with a smile on their face, talking to each other, women spreading gossip about their husbands sometimes being as lazy as a Nara male. That particular rumor hit some the male populist hard considering how lazy the males from the Nara Clan where and they would in an act of redemption of reputation and honor would do their best to please their wives the best they could. Too bad for them, that is exactly what some of the women planned on doing.

Moving on, the village was lively and even at night there was much activity. Only on this particular day there was much more activity at night than usual. For you see today was no ordinary day, for today was the celebration of one of the village's greatest triumphs. The defeat of the Kyuubi. Today was the Kyuubi festival, a holiday the village populist made to celebrate both the defeat and sacrifice of their greatest hero, the Yondaime Hokage also known as Namikaze Minato. For you see on this day 3 years ago, the great demon beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune came and attack their village. No one knew why it came and attack but they knew that it was devastating to experience. The Kyuubi destroyed homes and killed many people, there was no hope. But when all seemed lost the Yondaime came in and saved them. Most believed that the man killed the great beast with end result being the sacrifice of his life. But those of the higher ups of Konoha's government knew what happen.

The Yondaime used a special Kinjutsu that summoned the Shinigami who split the soul of the great beast in half. Swallowing the yinhalf with the Minato's own soul and the yang half into a young child of the Yondaime's choosing. What even some of the higher-ups in Konoha didn't know was that this child was just not some random child born that day, no this was his own son that him and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, had on the same day the Kyuubi attacked. Kushina was the beast previous vessel until a strange man with a spiral mask came and threatened their child if Minato didn't get away from his wife. Minato saved his young son but the act of doing so gave the mask man the chance to rip out the Kyuubi from inside Kushina and then proceeded to take control of the beast be sending it into a mad rage. Minato and the masked man fought each other and Konoha's yellow flash was able to cut the connection between the man and Kyuubi. When he tried to finish him off the man was already gone. So in a ditch effort to save the village he took his son and drew a seal the on him and proceeded with the sealing of the Kyuubi into its new vessel. With that done he used his last breath and ask his predecessor, the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, to have the people see his son as a hero. With that done he told Hiruzen the name of the boy and let out his last breath.

The child's name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Now you might think that with this revelation happening the people of the village would be understanding and respect the dying wish of their hero. HA! You would have better luck trying to stop a certain bowl-cut Jounin from constantly yelling about the "Spring Times of Youth" and wearing green spandex. No you see through knowledge (and arrogance) of the wise council they called for the boy's death or for him to be turned into a mindless weapon. Hiruzen, as the reinstated third Hokage, came up with a compromise of having the boy live a normal life and had him live in the orphanage. With a change of his name to further keep the boy safe from both the enemies of the boy's parents inside and out of the village he manage to keep the boy safe for a while. If you can call the orphanage safe for someone like Naruto.

Let's move back to the present. As now the Kyuubi festival was in full swing and the people were partying and happy all around. Though not all of the people of the leaf were happy. One boy by the changed name of _Uzumaki_ Naruto, was far from being happy. As today was also his birthday it was also the day where people would get together in a mob and chase the boy to injure or kill him. Mostly the latter but due to his tenant the boy managed to survive the worst of what they would dish out. Currently Naruto was running for his life, as the old woman from the orphanage kicked him out for the last time and made it positively clear that if the boy came back she would do whatever it took to kill him. No longer had that happen to poor Naruto a mob was gather around the corner and somehow knew he was being kicked out and began chasing him.

"Get the demon filth!"

"Avenge our dear Yondaime!"

"Kill him for our families!"

"Die demon brat!"

Those were the words that he heard being called at him while running for his life as fast as his little legs could move him. While running many questions ran through his mind. Why were they always chasing him? Why did they call him those names? Once he had went to the Hokage when he had been sent to the hospital when he was attacked in an alleyway. After he was cleared to leave he went to the old man and asked him why the people attacked him. He responded with:

 _They don't understand what they can't comprehend. They will get over their hate soon, you just have to wait._

That did not help young Naruto understand why they hated him only made him more confused. Nowhere was running for his life again from a mob of bloodthirsty villagers. _I gotta find a place to hide…but where?_ Naruto thought as he took a sharp right behind a corner ran into an open area. Looking in front of him he saw a forested area that was fenced off from the populist. _Maybe I could hide in there for a little while_ , with that thought he ran forward went through a small hole in the fence wall not even bothering to look at the signs on the fence above. For the area that he was in was training ground #44 or otherwise known as The Forest of Death. The signs had a few words on them, those words being "STAY OUT" or "DANGER". Though these were all ignored when Naruto went through the hole that was on the fence, big enough for him to go through.

As he managed to get through the hole and run further into the forest, the mob that was chasing, which was conspired of civilians and some Chunin rank ninja, came to a stop at seeing where he went.

"The demon brat went inside there, what should we do?" a male civilian with brown hair asked. The mob was currently thinking of what to do. Should they try and go in after the boy or should they just wait for him to come out? As there mumblings of what to do next a Chunin that was in the group walked up in front of area and instantly notice _where_ exactly the demon spawn went. "Don't worry everyone, that right there is the Forest of Death. There is no way the demon could survive while in there." The chunin told everyone. After he said that another chunin with silver hair came in front (guess who).

"This place is one of _THE_ dangerous place in all of Hi no Kuni. This area makes even some of our best Jounin nervous when walking into it." The silver haired chunin claimed, smirking at the predicament the demon brought himself into. Believing that even if he used his demon powers he was still in a child's body which was week in to comparison to what he used to be. So now all they had to do is wait for the blond to come out or wait for him to die by the beast within the forest. Either way it was a win-win situation for them.

So with that the mob decided to disperse from the area before any ANBU decided to actually do their job and protect the boy.

(Forest of Death-with Naruto)

Naruto was currently still running through the forest he hide in to get away from the mob. While running he managed to trip on a root of a tree a fell over on to his face. Grunting from the minor pain of hitting his head on the ground and rubbing the dirt off of him, he got up and stood in the middle of a small clearing with a large trees surrounding him. Steadily gaining his breath back from running all over the place and getting away from the mob, Naruto decided to rest himself. So he walks up to a nearby tree and leans on it to gain some rest.

Unknown to him while he was doing this a figure who seem to glow slightly appeared and saw the boy sleeping soundly up against the tree. The figure was wearing a robe that gave him the look of a monk with colors ranging from brown, orange, and saffron yellow. Though these colors were barely noticeable considering he was a spirit and he had a faint bluish glow to him. Over the robes he wore a cloak and around his neck was a wooden necklace with beads hanging from his neck, also there were three wind spirals around forming a type of circle. Any shoes he might have worn were unnoticeable due to his robe and long cloak around his body. The man was also bald with an arrow tattoo on top of his head that seemed to spread down his spine and branch off to his hands and feet though the latter was not possible to see. Other form of hair on the man was his goatee.

This man before the sleeping blonde was none other than Aang the last airbender and last Avatar of his time.

 _This boy is….special. I can feel the amount of energy he has in him. He truly most have great potential._ Aang thought to himself. Deciding to find out more about the boy he placed his hand on top of his and enter his mind. This technique he picked up from all his time from being a wandering spirit and his many trips back to the spirit world to speak with the spirits and other avatars that showed up there from time to time.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Within Naruto's mindscape, one would not believe it was that of a child's mind considering that the place was giant sewer. Almost completely dark with their being now roof just eternal darkness above. Aang was greatly displeased at the sight of this. This was not something he expected to see within the mind of the blonde boy. Walking around a bit, which to him almost felt like hours from the seemingly never ending hallway, he finally came across a light at the end of the hall. Walking to it he found a room that had much more light in it than the rest of this place. What surprised him when he entered the room though was the presence of a cage and this was no ordinary cage either. This thing was huge! He believed it could almost match the size of the walls of Ba Sing Se (or Basing Se, however you spell it). He stopped his walking when he heard a growl coming from the cage. From the cage he spotted a red eye open up to look at him and growl more signifying that the beast within it was huge.

 **"Who are you? And what business do you have with being in the mind of my vessel?"** The beast said as it moved forward into the light and what Aang saw made his eyes widen. Within the cage was a gigantic fox with nine tails. He knew exactly what this beast was. The infamous Kyuubi no Yoko (or Kyuubi no Kitsune as some would say). The strongest of the nine biju, sealed within this blonde child. Aang understood now why the boy was sleeping in the forest and not in the village. He was mostly not like for his status of being what is known as a Jinchuuriki. He knew about most of the lives these Jinchuuriki lived. It was not pleasant to say the least.

"Sorry, I did not mean to intrude. My name is Aang and while moving through the forest I sensed this boy and his energy was very high for someone of his age. I am to presume this is his mind and you are the reason for this yes?" Aang said while looking calmly to the mighty beast as the Kyuubi looked over him. He seem to be some kind of monk, but Kyuubi could sense he had power in him. His spiritual energy was high, and while it wasn't uncommon for monks to be so, there was something different with this one.

 **"Yes, I am."** Kyuubi then growls loudly thinking of all the times the people of this village would attack him, a young boy, believing the boy to be Kyuubi in human form. **"This blasted village has done nothing but tried to kill my vessel all because of me. The boy is to weak right now to do anything about it either except run away as best he can."** Kyuubi hated the fact the boy00 was so weak and if things continued on he would stay that way even if he managed to get in the academy they had. No doubt the peope inside would do their best hinder his time there and made sure he never became strong enough to oppose them.

"This is indeed disturbing. To do such a thing against a child is cruel. Even if he holds you, and you manage to heal most of his wounds received, there will be a time when he may receive a wound to great to for you to heal." Aang said and Kyuubi grimaced some since what he spoke was the truth. At some point the people would get tired of naruto and would take measures into their own hands and do something drastic to get him out of their hair. By any means necessary too. It was then that Aang thought of something that made him smile since there was a way to change this and it could help bring back balance to the world even for a little while.

"I have an idea on how to help the boy get strong so he can protect himself and later those close to him." Aang said while thinking it over many times in his head to make sure this would be the best solution for all parties involved. It could even help in returning the connection between the spirit realm and here. "So hear me out."

And Kyuubi did. Sitting there listening to the plan of the monk and while he talked Kyuubi began to grow a grin, liking the plan Aang was coming up with. All they needed to do was get the boy involved when he woke up.

(Few minutes later)

Naruto was a cautious boy. It paid off due to all the attempts someone has tried to poison his food, try to beat him, or even straight up kill him. So it was no surprise that he was really beginning to freak out when he woke up inside a sewer like place. He didn't know how he got there since the last thing he remembered was entering into a forest and falling asleep against a tree.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular since no one was around to answer him. He began walking down the hall trying to see if he can find some kind of exit out of this place. Naruto wasn't sure how long he had been walking, only that it felt like it had been hours since he had started to. It was only when he saw a light close by did he gain some kind of hope in getting out of the seemingly never ending hallway. When he got to it he turned and was now in a huge lit room.

 **"Look who decided to finally show up."** The deep voice spooked Naruto a bit as he screamed and fell on his butt making Kyuubi chuckle at him while showing himself to the boy. **"It's about time you got here gaki."**

"Who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked as he sat up and looked toward Kyuubi as the Bijuu gave a sigh and sat down and laid its head upon its paws.

 **"To answer your questions in order, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and right now you are inside your mind."** The great bijuu stated while looking to the boy and to see him widen his eyes a bit since he has heard stories about what happen a few years ago about Kyuubi attacking the village, but those stories always told of the death of the great nine tailed beast. So how was it exactly that it was here and more importantly why was it inside his head?!

 **"I see you have questions, but right now they can wait a little while longer."** Kyuubi said while turning his eyes over to his left and Naruto followed his line of sight to someone else was here as well. The man looked like a monk that his jiji had told him about that resided up in the fire temple.

"Hello there young one. My name is Aang and I'm here to offer you a deal." Aang said while he smiled down to the blonde haired boy who in turn tilted his head at him which made him look almost like small fox considering the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Naruto asked while trying to figure why there was two different beings inside his head. Was he going crazy or something?

"Yes, but in order for the deal to be made we need to tell you about a few things. Mostly on why the people of the village hate you so much." Now at that Naruto's eyes widen considerably since he had always wonder why the people around him showed so much hate towards him. Every time he asked the hokage he would always try to dodge the question and switch topics or tell him he would explain when he was older and to just stay safe away from the people who try to hurt him.

"Now what we are about to tell you will shock and hurt you Naruto." Aang said and soon he and Kyuubi began explaining the events that happen on the day Kyuubi attacked, which so happen to be on the same day as Naruto's birthday. Kyuubi explained how a man had forced his will against him and made him attack the village. How the Yondaime of the village came to fight him and unlike what the people tell their kids all the time he didn't kill Kyuubi. Instead he used a powerful technique to seal him inside a newborn child that was born on that day. That child was Naruto. Kyuubi told the boy how after the sealing he manage to hear how the Yondaime wanted the boy to be seen as a hero, but the people completely ignored his wishes for their hate against the bijuu. When they were done telling Naruto the story the boy was holding his knees to his chest crying. Why? Why did he have to pick him?

"I'm sorry about this great burden you have to carry Naruto. From my understanding the Yondaime had his best interest at heart, but his trust in the village was sadly misplaced." Aang said as he crouched down by the boy's side and rubbed his back some. "But this is where my deal comes in. See, I can help you get stronger so you can defend yourself and later those you care about."

"R-really?" Naruto asked as he looked up to the bald monk while wiping his tears away. Aang nodded and smiled down to the boy as he new the potential for great things to come from this boy would worth it to do what he is about to do.

"Yes, now tell me. What do you know about the elements?" At this the boy raised a brow while thinking to himself. He had heard some things from his jiji about the elements when he asked him what could shinobi do and he vaguely remembers one of them being about using the elements in combat.

"Um...from what I can remember from what my jiji told me, there are five major elements that shinobi are capable of using. I think he said they were Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and lightning?" Aang smiled and nodded his head again while surprised at how well the boy was able to remember all of them at such a young age.

"Yes, this is true. Now from what I know, the only way to use the elements is through specific hand signs that allow the shinobi to mold and form their chakra into the needed technique that would be one of the elements if used. What many don't know is that ages ago people could elements without such needed things. Watch." Aang said while standing up with Naruto following. Aang moved his hand around him at the ankle water around them and Naruto watched in slight amazement when the water from the ground flowed up and followed his hand movements. Even Kyuubi was surprised at such skill since no one could _bend_ the elements so naturally like he did.

"Whoa! You can teach me how to do that?!" Naruto said with excitement rolling off of him making Aang laugh a bit.

"Yes and No. See, mankind has lost the ability to bend the elements in such a natural way without the needing of hand signs, but there is a way for you to learn. The only question is if you are willing to go with it." He looked to Naruto a bit seriously since the next few things he would tell him would make the boy understand that this would be hard work for him. Naruto saw the look and understood a little at the implications he was saying. The boy nodded his head back to Aang and the monk smiled a little.

"Alright then. Now I'm about to tell you something that is very important." Soon he began explaining the ways of things went back during his time and how only few people back then could use the elements, but back then people could only use one element and even then a few were able to use the sub-element to their main element. He then told him about a being known as the Avatar. A single being who was able to bend all of the elements as known as the keeper of balance within the world. Aang told Naruto about certain duties the Avatar did when learning to master all the elements and how they were basically a one man/woman army when trained well. It was then he revealed to Naruto that he himself was the last Avatar to roam the planet. When Naruto asked what happen to him and how come there wasn't another Avatar to be born since he explained that part on how when one dies then another is born. Aang told him how after his death he somehow remained as a spirit that couldn't cross over for some reason and because of this weird anomaly the world soon spinned into chaos.

"So wait, what's this deal you wanted to make with me?" Naruto asked him as he was still trying to digest all the information that was just told to him.

"Ah, yes. The deal I want to make with you Naruto is for you to become the next Avatar by accepting my spirit into yours. By allowing me to basically fuse my spirit with yours, you in a sense will become the next avatar." Aang said while watching the boy think about what was said to him more and was trying to figure out if it was the best thing to do.

"So, by accepting your spirit into mine...I become the next avatar. What will happen to you then?" Naruto asked while the offer sounded good to him, he didn't want any kind of backlash to happen to Aang in the case things go bad.

"I will mostly move on into the spirit world just like the previous avatars before me. Don't worry though since I know because of this situation you won't really have a teacher in showing you how to bend the elements which is why I during my time alive I had made several books that would teach my successor everything they need to know. You will also be able to call on to me for help through meditation and be able to speak with me through your spirit. You can even do this with the other Avatars as well." Aang explained to him with Naruto nodding his head in understanding and being glad that he wouldn't have to be alone in trying to figure out how to use this gift he was giving him.

"Alright then. I think I'm ready to accept." Naruto said while he walked up to Aang with a small determine look on his face. He would use this opportunity to get stronger and protect the few he considered to be family to him.

"Alright then Naruto. I hope your ready. You will have many challenges to face in the future after this. You must be ready for them." Aang said as he stood in front of him and placed his hand to his head and on his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in then out before his eyes and arrow tattoos glowed a whitish blue color. Naruto's eyes widen a bit as his eyes soon glowed a golden color. Kyuubi's eyes widen as it used a tail to cover its own eyes from the bright light emitting form them.

(Outside of Naruto's mind)

Naruto's body wasn't idle either. His eyes opened up and they were glowing the same golden color and brightly too. His body floated up as a dome of wind surrounded him. The earth beneath him broke apart and chunks of it came up before crushing on to itself to become smaller rocks before floating around him as a ring. Then his hands clenched into fists before shooting them outwards to his sides as flames spewed out of them and they as well surrounded him in a ring. His hands moved once more taking the water out of the grass underneath his body and that ringed around him parallel to the fire ring. Then his body cackled with electricity with it the air in the doom being electrified. After awhile things calmed down with the elements fading away or falling to the ground before Naruto's body landed softly back in it's original spot.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto groaned as he looked up from his spot on the ground in his mind and looked around to see that Aang was gone.

"It must of worked." He said slightly depressed but then remembered he could call on him at anytime. All he needed to do was focus and mediate before he would come to him for help.

 **"Heh, what a light show you did their gaki."** Kyuubi made his presence known to him again while Naruto blinked before turning back to the bijuu in the cage of his mind. **"Look you probably have even more questions to ask, but for now you should get some rest. Oh and if I were you kid I would keep everything that happen here to yourself. No one should learn about this until it serves you best to tell someone."** Kyuubi said while Naruto only gave a nod since he was actually tired after all that had happen recently. He needed some rest and no one was nearby to find him so why not get in some more sleep. So with a yawn he disappeared from his mindscape and went back to sleep.

Kyuubi sighed after he left and could only chuckle while thinking of all the things the blonde would get himself into after today. **"Unpredictable that boy is. Just like his mother."**

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him about his heritage." Came the voice of Aang as he reappeared in front of Kyuubi. Kyuubi shook his head while looking back to the man seeing as he hadn't fully left Naruto's mind yet it seemed.

 **"The boy is not ready to know about his parents yet. Only after he becomes a shinobi of this wretched village will I tell him."**

"Well, it is your decision I guess, but should he find something connected to his parents and asks what will you do then?" Aang asked since there could be a time when he finds out sooner than later on who his parents were.

 **"If and only when that happens will I bring him in here to explain things to him. Rather I do it then that senile monkey of a hokage tell him another lie about who he is."** Kyuubi said with Aang nodding in agreement. Only time would tell for them now. They would just have to wait and see how things played out for the new young avatar.

(And BOOM! That's a wrap! Fucking finally re did the beginning of this fic. I've took the first chapter and second chapter and have combined them together to make this newly done materpiece. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'll be working on the next redone chapter for chapter 2 soon. Have a great day and/or night. See y'all soon. Jangoman OUT!)


	2. Mysterious Light (Redone)

(Hokage Tower - minutes before fusion) 

Sarutobi Hiruzen was many things, he was the "Kami no Shinobi", the "Professor", and also the reinstated third Hokage of the leaf village. In his life, he has faced many challenges from teaching the Legendary Sannin and survived all three of the great shinobi wars (I hope that's right please correct that if wrong). But out of all the things he's done, all the enemies he's faced, there is one that he has yet been able to conquer. Something most dreaded by all kages in the world. That foe is…Paperwork.

Yes, the all the powerful third Hokage has yet to found the secret in defeating paperwork unlike his now late successor the Minato. How the man found a way to deal with all the paperwork was beyond him and it was becoming infuriating to the old man. The man probably did the sealing just so he could stick him with the mountains of paperwork that seemed to have no end. If only Minato had let him do the sealing on Naruto then he wouldn't have to deal with this crap.

Ah, now the thought of the young blonde brought a frown upon his face. He felt guilty for not being able to do more for the boy. But what could he do! The council was constantly complaining to him to kill the boy and the shinobi council wanted to turn him into a weapon. The clan heads were the only ones who seem to not have anything against the lad, well minus the Uchiha clan head. The guy could be a total ass sometimes…okay, most of the time. He thought that the choice he made would be best for the boy. He even passed a law that forbid the talk of the Kyuubi to the younger generation. But that didn't stop them from glaring, whispering hated words towards him or making sure none of the younger kids his age came into contact with him. Didn't even stop the beatings the boy would get from time to time especially on his birthdays. He had to execute several people during those times when he found the boy still being attacked. Some of the people were sent to be locked up but it didn't help. As time went on he began to receive more and more paperwork. Keeping him busy from interfering in the boy's life. Even now he didn't know whether the boy was safe or not. The ANBU he had ordered to watch over the boy seem to only be doing half their job. He would have to fix that when he had the chance.

 _'Naruto, I hope you are safe and can forgive this old man one day. They just need time to get over there hatred see you for you.'_ Hiruzen had thought to himself. He decided to take a brake and lean back in his chair and lit his pipe taking a long drag from the addicting substance. He let out a sigh of relief and then turned towards the window to look out at the village. Looking out in the distance he couldn't help but admire the beautiful village on the night sky. After a few more minutes of relaxing and smoking his pipe, he was about to go back to work when eerie glow was seen at the corner of his eye. He turned and saw it was the picture of all the previous Hokage and their eyes were glowing. The shodaime's eyes glowed a green color, the nidaime glowed a deep blue color and the yondaime glowed a golden color. He was about to get up when an even brighter light, this one the same golden from the yondaime, started shining and turned and saw it was coming from the forest of death. After the light died down he quickly snapped his fingers and three ANBU showed up, one wore a weasel mask with long black hair, the other wore a Neko (cat) mask who had purple hair, and the last wore an Inu mask with gravity defying silver hair.

"You summoned us Hokage-Sama?" the weasel masked ANBU question. "Yes, Itachi I need you three to investigate what that strange light is coming from training ground #44. When you find it try to bring it to me or one of you come and get me to check it out myself." And with resounding "Hai" the three ANBU set out to do their task. 'I hope whatever that light was, it doesn't concern Naruto' and with that thought, the Hokage went back to his work trying to find a way to calm his worries over the blond boy. But what Hiruzen didn't know was that he wasn't the only one currently experiencing the same thing.

(Kumo-Raikage Tower)

A the Yondaime Raikage of Kumo was currently in his office lifting a 90 lb weight in his left hand while he was doing paperwork with his right hand.

And he was bored as fuck

The man of the dark skin complexion had pale yellow (or white) hair and a matching beard to go with. He was currently wearing his kage robes plus hat but had no undershirt on which showed off his muscular torso. On his waist, he wears a golden belt with the buckle being of a lion head and on his arms, he had two similar bands the same color of his belt. (Not the best description but you get the jiff)

"Ugh…This is so boring! Why did even take this damn job anyway! Even doing arm curls is started to get dull. If it weren't so late I have Kirabi (Killer Bee for those who don't know) spar with me till both us couldn't get up for weeks." True to his words the last time the Raikage actually had a decent fight was when he fought the hachibi and took one of its horns off. Then there was also that one time he fought the yellow flash in a test of speed to see who was the fastest out of the two them. Even though it was a close match, it turned into a draw with both of them overtaxing themselves and falling out unconscious. Ah, those were the days.

While A was going down memory he got carried out of his thoughts by a light shining in his office. At first, he thought someone was about to attack him so he jumps out of his seat and prepared for himself for anything that might happen. To his surprise, nothing happens other than the glow getting brighter by the second. When he looked around in his office he saw that the picture of the first Raikage of Kumo (anyone else realize all the kages in Kumo have the same name) eyes was glowing an electric blue color (so a lighter contrast to an ocean blue I guess)

When he got close to the picture the glowed stop and died down. All the raikage could do then was rub his chin in curiosity. What was that glow and what did it mean for Kumo? For all, he knows it could be a sign of a bad omen to come….though that would be far fetched and impossible right? Right?!

Whatever that light meant he'll have to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities in the upcoming years. So with that, he headed back to behind his desk to finish the paperwork. Though somehow when he turn to go back to his seat the paperwork seem to double during the whole glowing eyes incident. At that, the raikage could only grit his teeth and several tick marks appear on his forehead.

"I swear if anyone brings me any more paperwork tonight, I'll rip them in HALF!" yelled out A. On the other side of his door his secretary, beautiful woman who like most in Kumo has a dark skin complexion. After hearing him scream out in frustration on the other side she looked down and in her hands, she held another stack of paperwork. Not wanting to face the Raikage's wrath she placed down the papers on her desk and quickly grabbed her belongings and left the tower. Back with A, he settles down at his desk in his comfortable chair and looked toward a certain paper that the council wants to approve. The paper was a mission for them to send an ambassador to Konoha to have a peace treaty signed and secretly have him sneak into the Hyuuga clan home and kidnapped one young Hyuga from the main family, preferably the clan heiress. A could only sigh at this. He knew how much Kumo craved the Byakugan. Ever since the sandaime raikage during the war saw what one of those ninjas with it could do, he's been fascinated by it. Many times they tried to find a way to capture a hyuga or just steal their eyes for study, but due to the cage bird seal on the branch members heads, it has become most difficult.

He would have to speak with the council nicely about this. In the meantime, he needs to find another distraction from doing this dreadful paperwork. He would wish for anything as a way to get out of this right now.

"Hey, bro! What was with that strange glow? Were you under attack? If so I'll find the guy and bring him back."

Well, almost anything.

At Kirabi's bad rapping, A could only facepalm at his little brother's antics. "Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you about your rapping?" At that, his brother just chuckled and A had to fight off a migraine that wanted to come. He then began to explain what happen and began wondering if anyone else's night was strange like this.

(Iwa - Kage tower)

Onoki, the third Tsuchikage, was not having a good day. And exactly why isn't he having a good day you may ask? Well besides his constant back problems, the shinobi he has working in the mines near Iwa with some of the civilians died from a cave in, several chunin level shinobi have gone rogue, and there is increasing tension between the people of Iwa and the two currently residing jinchuriki. Things were already looking bad for them after the massive loss of shinobi during the third war, but now it seems to be becoming difficult to increase their numbers back to where it once was. Now he had to deal with all of this.

He was getting too old for this shit…not that he would admit it to anyone.

Just as he was contemplating on how to handle everything, a bright light emitted inside the room. He covered his eyes some before the light dimmed downed a little and stood up to see where it was coming from. What he saw surprised the old man, the picture of the second tsuchikage and his teacher Mu. The one who taught him everything he knows about jinton, or dust release. As he looked at the picture with the eyes glowing brownish color. Then as it came it was gone. Right, when he was about to check to see if there was some kind of seal on the painting that someone might have put on there to spy on him or try to use it as a signal for anything….his back went out.

"AHHH! My back!"

(Kiri – Kage Tower)

Yagura, Fourth Mizukage and current vessel of the Three-Tails tortoise, was definitely having a bad day. Considering they were in the mist (hehe get it) of a bloodline civil war and his hunter Nin were having increasing trouble trying to capture Momochi Zabuza. He got some news that some of the hunter Nin sent out were killed in an ambush by the demon of the mist. He already sent out another group to follow the trail that was left, but so far nothing has shown up. He had a map of Elemental Countries and was currently planning on his next move against the rebels who were fighting against and finding a way to trap Zabuza to have pay for his failed coup d'état.

He was so focused on planning that he almost didn't notice the red-bluish glow coming from the picture of Hozuki Gengetsu, the Second Mizukage. Though when he did notice it, something strange happens. Looking straight at the light that was emitting from the eyes of Gengetsu, made something break inside. Not really break but was completely destroyed. The sensation made him shake his head to properly think straight. It was then that Yagura realized that whatever hold that was on him was gone now and he had his will back. Acting quickly he grabbed the hidden journal that he kept for moments like this and began writing vigorously.

 _To whoever it is that becomes the successor, know that I don't have much time. This journal holds evidence that I am not the monster that the history books will no doubt make of me. I am a puppet to someone of higher power than mines. This puppet master comes at random times to increase his hold on me. I don't know how much I have before he appears again to strengthen it, but I do know that this man is dangerous to any who might face him. Be aware of the man in the black cloak with and orange spiral mask. The mask only shows one eye hole and the eye itself not normal at least. If I am correct it most likely the doujustu was known as the Sharingan. He stops to draw a quick sketch of what he remembers of the eye before whatever it was, took hold of him. I don't know who this man is but I do know that he has to be someone powerful. Whether he is, in fact, an Uchiha or someone pretending to be one I don't know._

 _Whatever you do my successor I hope you will be able to fix what I've done to this village. I hope you will be able to forgive me for what I have done. I didn't wish to harm anyone or even start this bloody war._

He finishes with his signature at the bottom of the page and quickly hid the journal back into his secret spot. Sensing a presence coming he went back to looking over the map. Only moments later did a figure with the orange spiral mask came back to strengthen his hold on his puppet. 

(Suna – Kage Tower)

The Fourth Kazekage, Rasa (I bet some of ya didn't even know their names or the names of the previous kages), was in his office looking at a report of another assassination attempt on his son Gaara failing. Ever since he sealed the one-tail ichibi, Shukaku, inside his son while sacrificing his wife, he's been setting up different attempts to have his son killed. Of course, he knew these lowly mercenaries and low rank missing nin were no match for him, he just wanted ways to make his weapon stronger. Since the Wind Daimyo has been sending missions to their suppose ally Konoha, they've been having trouble keeping money in the village and getting resources needed to survive.

Putting the report away he went to another paper which was a request from the Third Hokage. Apparently, the old man wants to have a meeting on the current treaty between their two villages. Bah! The old man decides NOW would be a good time to discuss this. Things like this should have done months ago. But he might as well accept it. Maybe if plays his cards right he will be able to change things around for the better, if not then he'll just have to use Gaara as a means to show that Suna is stronger than the leaf.

Just as he was about to send a messenger to head for Konoha in the morning, a white glow appeared in his office. Looking around he saw the frame of the Third Kazekage with his eyes glowing brightly. Then all of a sudden it was gone. Wondering what this could mean he decided that he would leave the rest of the work for tomorrow and see what he could find on his predecessor in his library.

(Forest of Death - with the ANBU)

The three ANBU had entered the Forest of Death and began following a trail of chakra that Itachi could see with his sharingan eyes. Though, if he was honest with himself, the trail seemed somewhat different than normal. It was still the same kind of signature that Naruto produced, with some bits of the Kyuubi's chakra in it as well, but the closer they got the more it seemed to change. Like there was another person with Naruto or something. The strange thing was the signature was mixing with Naruto's own making Itachi ever so curious and worried for the young boy. He hoped no one had done anything bad to him. Itachi thought of Naruto as like a little brother. He should probably try to get Sasuke to interact with him. They could make good friends and get him from bugging him most of the time. While he was leading the way his other teammates were engaged in conversation beside him.

"Kasumi, must you read that perverted book?" Yugao, a woman with purple hair and wore the Neko ANBU masked asked her superior and friend. The silver-haired woman(1) in questioned looked up to her while giving her a lazy shrug.

"Don't question why I read this just because you and Hayate haven't gone all the way yet kitty." She responded with a smirk on her masked face while Yugao herself was happy her own mask was on to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"That has nothing to do with this! And I've told you already, we are just taking things slow for now." Yugao said while thinking of all the awkward moments in time when they tried to be more intimate, but Hayate's coughing would end happening and she would worry about his health.

"Maybe it's just your own nervousness that's keeping you from making the move." Kasumi stated while flipping to another page in her book.

"Can we not talk about this right now and focus on finding out what that light was?" Yugao said while sighing to herself was hoping to get through this night without any more comments from the silverette about her sex life.

Kasumi shrugged while continuing to read her book while following beside Itachi. "Itachi are we getting close to the source of the light?"

Itachi nodded while keeping his eyes forward on the path they were on. He could see they were getting closer to the chakra source and he had a feeling it was Naruto for sure. As they went deeper into the forest they came to a stop when they spotted Naruto laying down across the ground. Yugao instantly went by his side and placed her head on his chest. Hearing him breathing she sighed seeing as he seemed okay and wasn't harmed this time. She picked him up gently and carried him in her arms. Itachi and Kasumi looked at Naruto in her arms before looking him over themselves to see he was okay. Though the fact they found Naruto here were the apparent source of light that flashed before was a little off to them. Could it be a sign of the seal weakening? They weren't sure, but someone like Jiraiya would have to come check it just to be safe.

"We should head back to the Hokage and tell him our findings." Itachi says while the other two look at him and then back to Naruto.

"And what exactly do we tell him? We found Naruto where the apparent source of that strange light happens. Considering that light was bright enough for many to have seen I have no doubt that the council will have questions about it and will want to know what or who was behind it. If they figure out it was because of Naruto then they will definitely push for him to be executed, saying some bullshit about demon using his powers to attack them." Kasumi said with a hint of anger in her voice. She knew of Naruto being the son of her late sensei and she would be damn if she let those power hungry fools try to kill him before he could really live life. She always did her best to protect him whenever he went out. She could remember from his last birthday how he was locked out of the orphanage and a mob was attacking him, how she came down upon those fools and broke each and every one of them before breaking down the orphanage door and gave the owner a "lesson" in leaving kids outside to defend themselves no matter who they were. Sure, when the councils found out they made a big fuss but she didn't care and Hiruzen secretly approved of what she did. Though he still had to punish her by docking her pay for a month. Though if she was honest it was worth it.

"I don't know Kasumi, but we need to tell him something. We can get him to keep this a secret and possible get him to have Jiraiya return to take a look at Naruto's seal. Just to make sure this has nothing to do with it." Itachi said while the other nodded back to him before all three of them shunshinned back to the Hokage's office.

(Hokage Tower)

The third set his pencil down once he saw the poof of smoke in his office appear and saw his three ANBU he sent out to discover the source of the light, but was surprised when he saw Yugao carrying Naruto in her arms. "Report." He said plainly while Yugao moved to set Naruto down on the couch that was nearby. Itachi himself stepped forward and stood straight while preparing himself for what he was going to explain.

"We entered the training ground: 44 and using my sharingan I was able to follow a trail of chakra that was different and lead us to the source of light. What was strange though is that the closer we got the more the source of whatever it was beginning to merge with Naruto's own chakra signature. I had a feeling we were going to find Naruto, because of the small traces of Kyuubi's chakra that always leaks from Naruto from time to time. We found Naruto laying down across a tree and I noticed that the other signature that I noticed had indeed mixed with Naruto's and became a part of him." Itachi stated while looking for the Hokage's reaction to this news. Hiruzen took a drag from his pipe and let out the smoke with a sigh.

"Do you think the source of the light has anything to do with Naruto or possible the seal becoming loose?" He asked the Uchiha prodigy while Itachi himself hummed while thinking about this situation.

"It could be possible that it was Naruto that caused the light show, but I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the seal or the Kyuubi trying get free. I would suggest that perhaps you should have master Jiraiya check on the seal." Itachi said while Hiruzen hummed in thought and closed his eyes while taking another puff of his pipe.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible for right now since Jiraiya is still out handling his spy network for us. I'll try to get in contact with him and see if I can convince to come by earlier than he normal does to check on Naruto at some time. Before then we shall keep this as a secret and no one is to know about this until we able to learn more about what this has to do with Naruto. You are dismissed." The three ANBU nodded their heads and gave a resounding "Hai" before leaving the room.

Hiruzen himself got up from his seat and activated a seal on the wall by the hanging photos of the previous Hokages with the wall opening up into a secret room he had. He went and picked Naruto up and set him down on the bed in there before tucking him in. He sighed knowing that if the council's found out about what happen tonight they would be asking many questions that he didn't feel like answering at anytime. For now though they would have to hold their tongues in asking since even if they did ask he wouldn't have answer for them. Of course someone, most likely Danzo, would say something about the seal weakening and try to take Naruto away so he could handle him. The old man let out a puff of smoke and shook his head. He be damned to an eternity of hell before he let Danzo get his hands Minato's legacy.

 _'I know I've made plenty of mistakes in my life when dealing with you Naruto, but I'm doing best. Without Jiraiya or Tsunade here to help I'm on my own in trying to take of you. Even dear Kasumi can't take care of you no matter how much she wants to.'_ Hiruzen thought to himself before sighing and decided to finish up his paperwork.

(AND DONE! SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN REWRTIING THIS CHAPTER! But now with this finally done and out of the way we can move on to ACTUALLY GETTING FURTHER IN THE STORY! AND I can focus on the other stories I'm writing as well. COOL RIGHT!? Anyway the delays of writing is mostly because of COLLEGE, so much to do man. I got a character story boarding class only Mondays and that somewhat dick of a teacher only gives us one week to do the assignment. SOME OF US DON'T HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY TO DRAW OUT WHAT HE WANTS! And then I have Character and Object design on Tuesdays and Thursday so it leaves me no time to work on those assignments. Wednesday is my only off day before the weekend and then I have 3D Modeling on Fridays. So YA. A busy schedule and not much time to focus writing. BUT, these stories will get their deserved updates. Just be patient guys. Anyways this is Jangoman signing off again. P.S. Check my profile for Polls that I post to ask you guys about things.)

One more thing. Since I rather not have people ask later here is the HAREM LIST for this story.

Hinata (Always and Forever)

Tenten

Ino

Anko

Fem. Kakashi (1) (cause why the fuck not? Barely see it anyways and someone asked for it and I thought it was a good idea)

Fem. Kyuubi

Kurenai

Hana

Fem. Neji (this is still up to debate)

Yugao (this will be real later in the fiction most likely)

Fem. Haku (I don't care what anyone says Haku is female)

Mabui

Yugito

Karui

Samui

Fem. Gaara (This is up to debate as well)

Mei

(Yep a long list...17 possible people in the harem...fuck me dude)


	3. A Fresh Start

(P.S. AN at the end of this chapter. Sorry for it being pretty short)

Chapter 3: A Fresh Start

The next morning came somewhat quickly for young Naruto. He groaned as the sun's rays shined down upon him through the window. He grabbed the pillow next to him and covered his face to block out the sun so he may try to fall back asleep. Of course, realizing he had a pillow is what actually made him not fall back to sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up to look at his surroundings. He was in a strange room in a bed that he knew wasn't his. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the forest after talking with the fox and Aang. Now he was here in a comfy bed nowhere near the forest. Was it all a dream? Was everything that had happened the other night just something his mind came up with to combat the usual nightmares he had?

 **'It was no dream boy.'**

Naruto yelped before losing his balance and slipped out of the bed hitting his head on the ground. He groaned while rubbing his head. _'Kyuubi?'_

 **'Who else would be in here, the Shinigami?'** The mighty beast asked rhetorically while they both heard a chuckle in Naruto's head.

 _"Don't forget about me."_ This time the voice came from Aang who was still inside Naruto despite everything that happened the other night. Since Naruto was the next avatar he should have been passed away to enter the Spirit World. Why he was still here being a mystery in itself.

 _'Aang? You're here too? I thought you would be gone after we merged.'_ A curious Naruto said while getting up from the ground and hopped back up on the bed. He sat down comfortably while looking around in the room seeing that there wasn't much here.

 _"As did I. It seems that something may be keeping me here instead of passing away like I summarized. I'm not sure what though."_ Aang said while thinking to himself a bit. He thought, and hoped, that when he and Naruto's soul merged and he became the new avatar that he would finally be able to pass on and reconnect with his friends and family.

 **'I think I know what's the problem.'** Kyuubi said gaining both of their attention as Naruto appeared within his mind in front of the two. **'Aang is most likely still here because of the nature of the seal used to place me here. You should know that when you're in here time moves differently and slowly. The seal is meant to slowly siphon my chakra and recycle it into your own reserves as to make it so my chakra doesn't harm you in the long run.'** The great chakra beast explained while Aang seem to hum before nodding, accepting the explanation.

"I guess that makes sense. Well, this actually works for you then. Until I am finally absorbed all the way into you I can act as a guide and help you in your avatar training." Aang said to Naruto making the young blonde smile and cheer in excitement. Aang chuckled a bit watching Naruto. He was a ball of energy like how he was back during his young days.

"Great! So, when can we start?" An eager Naruto asked while standing up straight from his down position in the ankle high water that was in his mind.

"Well first you need to find my books."

"Your...books?"

"Yes. During my time being alive I created several books that I always carried with me that held the information about bending the five elements to help the next avatar. I even wrote a book that held all the adventures and tales from the past avatars before me that I met and talked with." Aang said making Naruto have his eyes widen with at such information being held within books. He wasn't one for reading, but that didn't mean he _didn't_ like to read. He just wasn't really taught how or well.

 **"That is good and all but where exactly are these so-called books?"**

"They are actually back in that forest area where I found Naruto."

At hearing that Kyuubi could only scoff and lay its head down on its paws. **"Good luck trying to get back there. I'm sure after the kid gets out of here that old fool for a kage will make sure Naruto stays away from that place or will have someone watching his every move."**

Naruto frowned at hearing that but decided to wait to hear out the whole conversation before putting in his input. Aang sighed and rubbed his beard before snapping his fingers with smile.

"What if he sneaks there during the night? I'm sure even if someone was to watch him during the day they would have to take a break by nighttime or even head home. I'm sure there are many areas he could get through unseen." Aang said while the Kyuubi hummed while scratching its head with one of its claws.

 **"Possibly. Though he would have a problem if he tries going back to that orphanage. The caretakers there would sooner take the books away and throw him out again."** Naruto frowned at hearing about the horrible orphanage he had to stay at. He would get back at that old lady for tossing him out on the other night and letting those villagers chase him. All he needed was some glue, feathers, eggs, some sewage, and perhaps a dozen toothpicks. Yes, he could see it now.

"What if he asks the Hokage about getting a place to stay for himself? From what I've seen from his memories he can properly take care of himself pretty well already." Aang asked while Naruto seemed to perk up at that.

"That would be nice. I could actually sleep in a real bed instead of on the floor. I'm sure I can convince Jiji to get me a place." Naruto said with Aang nodding his head in agreement. No child should have to sleep anyone during the night except for a comfy bed. Even though for most of his childhood he was traveling around with his friends and they didn't always sleep in beds. They had Appa though so it wasn't all bad. The big air bison made for a comfy pillow at times.

 **"Hmm, I suppose you can give it a shot. Not like you have anything to lose yet."**

"Perfect! Then we have a game plan." Aang said with Naruto cheering to the side while Kyuubi just scoffed a little while hiding a small smile.

 **"Alright! Enough with the cheering. Get out of here so I can get some sleep."** Kyuubi said while blowing at Naruto making him exit his mind.

(Outside)

Naruto shook his head and smiled a little before getting off of the bed he had awaken on. He needed to find a way out of this room and, from the loud growl of his stomach, get some food. Possible some ramen from Ichiraku's. Looking around the room he scratched his head since he couldn't find a door that led out of there before he turned around when hearing movement. The wall behind him had opened up and the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in before smiling at him.

"Well, it's good to see you awake Naruto. Tell me how did you sleep?" Hiruzen asked while Naruto smiled back and walked over giving the old man a hug that he returned before walking the boy to his desk with Naruto sitting in one of the chairs.

"I sleep pretty well Jiji. Better than all the other times." He said with a hint of something in his voice but was squashed away when he looked back up with a wide smile. "Jiji can we get some ramen?"

The sandaime frowned a little at the tone of his voice at hearing how he's sleep better than all the other times. That brought some concern to him but he chuckled hearing Naruto asked about getting some Ramen.

"Sure Naruto, why not?" He said with the blonde boy cheering in his seat

(Ichiraku's)

Both Naruto and the Sandaime were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen with the Hokage smiling as he watched Naruto devour his fifth going on sixth bowl of ramen. He himself was only on his second.

"This is the best! Thanks, Teuchi-san! Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto shouted out to the owner and his daughter who worked with him. They both chuckled and smiled to the boy. They always enjoyed his company here.

"No problem, squirt." Teuchi said while going back to making more of his ever-famous ramen to serve to the other customers. Ayame smiled and nodded back to Naruto before going to take other orders. Hiruzen smiled at the two, glad that there were some people here in this village to actually care and not hold anything against Naruto.

"Hey Jiji, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked him getting the old man to look at him with a bit of curiosity. Considering he was looking a little nervous about whatever it was he wanted to ask him.

"Sure, go ahead Naruto." He gestured to him while pulling out his pipe to smoke it.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be alright if I could get a home by myself?" Naruto asked while stirring his ramen around with his chopsticks. Hiruzen sighed while shaking his head.

"Naruto, you know I can't just let you live by yourself. Who would take care of you?"

"I could! I've been doing alright in handling myself since no one at the orphanage seems to notice or care about me." He said with the elder Sarutobi narrowing his eyes at hearing that. "I'm always asking for some food or have to dig through trash cans to find something to eat. And I don't really have a bed. Just a ripped cover to use while on the floor."

"I see." Hiruzen said while planning on making a surprised visit to that place and have a _talk_ with the head caretaker about taking care of _ALL_ the children equally. But could he really give the boy his own place to live in? It wouldn't be healthy for a boy his age to live all alone without someone keeping watch of him and helping him out.

"Please Jiji! I promise I can take care of myself!" Hiruzen heard Naruto speak and turned to see he was staring up at him with wide sparkling blue eyes. He couldn't hold the sweat drop that came at the back of his head. There was no way he could resist a face like that from him. So, sighing he relented and patted Naruto on the head.

"Alright, Naruto, I'll see what I can do. BUT, I'm going to have some of best shinobi watch over you and provide some healthy food for you. You can't survive on ramen all your life." He chuckled with Naruto laughing himself and smiled before going back to eating his ramen. Sarutobi chuckled more while watching the boy going back to consuming the starched filled food. Honestly where was he storing it all?

(Naruto's Apartment)

"Whoa!" Came the voice of an excited blonde child as he ran in the apartment building and went up the stairs before running into one open door that held a medium one-bedroom style apartment. The sandaime was right behind Naruto and was chuckling at the boy's excitement. While the place he found wasn't all that fancy, considering some parts of this place was run down, it was the best he could do for the lad. The apartment itself was in tip top shape though, mostly thanks to the landlord probably, and would be efficient for the young blonde.

"So, how do you like it Naruto?"

"I like it a lot Jiji, thanks!" The excited blonde yelled out before tackling the man into a hug with him chuckling and hugging the boy back. Turning his head at the sound of footsteps, Hiruzen smiled at the new occupant of the room.

"Ah, seems your new caretaker has arrived Naruto."

The boy raised an eyebrow at that before looking pass the old man and smiled at seeing who it was. "Itachi-nii-san!"

The raven haired ANBU gave a small smiled towards the blue-eyed blonde as he came and hugged him. "Good to see you as well Naruto. You seem to have a nice place here and all by yourself too." He smiled down at the boy while ruffling his hair a bit with Naruto pouting at the gesture. The third walked up to the two and gained their attention with a stack of ryo that he gave to Naruto.

"This will be part of your monthly stipend. Until you join the academy and become a genin you won't have a way of making money easily." The hokage spoke with Naruto nodding his head in understanding while taking the bills before putting it away in his gama-chan. Looking up to Itachi the third smiled and nodded to him before leaving the two to be. Itachi looked down to Naruto and saw the boy was moving around the apartment.

"Alright, Naruto. I'll be back to get some food to fill your fridge with." Itachi said with Naruto nodding back to him before deciding to get better acquainted with his new home.

(Forest of Death – Night)

The day had gone by and now Naruto finally was able to get away from his apartment and pass detection from those who were assigned to watch him. He made it back to the forest that he ran into the other night and followed the directions of the past avatar that resided in his head for the time being. Moving pass foliage and bushes of the like he made it to a clearing with nothing there. He was about to question if he made a wrong turn until the voice of Aang spoke in his mind.

 _"This is the area Naruto. All you need to do is walk to that tree with the three swirls."_ Aang said. Naruto listened to what he said and made his way to a tree that was probably the biggest in the clearing before seeing the carved swirls in it. They looked like swirls of wind to him.

 _"Now place your hand to the tree. This will be your first lesson in what I will teach you before I end up leaving your mind."_ Aang said while Naruto followed his instructions once more placing his hand onto the tree. He felt the engravings of the tree and felt how smooth they were. _"Now, close your eyes and feel for the wind. Afterwards embrace it and let it flow with your body before commanding and pushing the wind into the symbol on the tree."_

Naruto followed his instructions and closed his eyes. He could feel the wind blowing in the air and around his body. He tried reaching out for it but it was difficult for a while. His face was scrunched up in concentration. As much as he tried he couldn't get control over the wind. It felt like he could touch the wind and pull it, but it wouldn't come to his command.

"It's not working."

 _"Don't worry Naruto. It takes time. Do as I say. Breathe in and breathe out. Think about what the wind feels like to you."_

Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths of air before letting out. He continued to do this while feeling something moving in sync with him. He could feel it! The wind was slowly flowing in sync with his breathing around him. He gave one more long breathe of air out before pushing his hand to the tree with wind blasting into the mark. Naruto was surprised as he felt the wind being shot into the mark which he found out it was hollow as wind came out of several holes on the tree before the bark on the tree moved back into itself and moved to the side showing a door size hole.

 _"Step inside Naruto."_

Listening to his new master he did as he said and took a step into the tree. When he did though he slipped and began falling down a slide of smooth wood with the door closing behind him. He gave a yelp and a yell as he went down the slide. At the end of it he fell face first to the ground.

"Ow." That was defiantly unexpected. All that was needed to make this more embarrassing would be pie that was at the end with his face smashing into it.

The laughter from the fur ball in his head was also not needed.

" _Here we are. My own personal quarters that I've stayed in for all spiritual life."_ Naruto stood up while looking around at the place. It gave off a somewhat cozy feeling with it being in a tree underground and all. There were lit candles on the walls with banners on the walls. Each banner represented what he assumed to be the elements. There was also another banner that was a white lotus flower. Walking through the area he noticed several book shelves that held many stories and some that actually taught essential skills like cooking and setting up a campfire. On the other side of the room was a few cushions on the ground to lay on. He wasn't sure why all this was down here since he was positive Aang couldn't use all this or even made this.

"How did you get all this here?"

" _Well, I didn't per say. You see I've had few people who I had been in contact with during travels. One day I had got a few of them to help make this place for me since I couldn't really keep a solid form to do all this myself. I used this place as a sort of home for those who wished to learn under me. It's the reason why a lot of those books on the bookshelves are on survival and skills one should learn."_ Aang explained while Naruto listen to him and walked around the area. He soon walked into an open roomed that held pedestals with several books on each one.

"Whoa. What's this room for?" Naruto asked while looking to see that each book was locked away except the first two books. Walking up to them his eyes widen when seeing the first book was titled "Avatars past and present" and the other only had the same sigil of wind like the tree had carved on it as well as one of the banners in the other room.

" _These are the books I was telling you about. The first one is about all the avatars that I had met in my travels in through the spirit world and during my time alive when I needed assistance from one of my past selves. The other one is the book that will teach you on airbending. The other books will remain locked in their cases until you've gotten most of the basics and a little bit of the intermediate skills down. Once you are of appropriate level in airbending you will be able to unlock the next case_ Using _airbending. The locks are much more complicated than what you did with the tree."_

"So, these books hold what I need to become the avatar?"

" _Yes. We should begin your training in the air element as soon as possible. So, go ahead and take the book and head to your right. There's a big open area used for bending practice."_

Naruto grinned and nodded his head. Grabbing the book, he followed Aang's instructions and made his way towards the open area. What he saw was a large training ground that had targets on the wall and hanging through air. He looked around at the large room in awe before opening the book. He wanted to begin as soon as possible so he could unlock the other books to use.

"Alright, Chapter 1, Feeling out the element…."

(AND DONE! Yep this is a short AF chapter with a cliffhanger ending to Naruto's training but I can easily explain my hiatus. Through the coursing weeks of my school life I've been getting swamped with working projects, not to mention I had a job at my local Subway, which while being a good job I wouldn't want to go back there unless I really needed the job. So, with my school projects and work taking up a GOOOOOOOOOD _**CHUNK**_ of my day, it left me wanting to relax and working on my story didn't pop up in my mind. Relaxing is me turning my brain off and playing some games or going on YouTube. Another problem I had was trying to come up with something for this chapter since I had encounter writer's block somewhere in the middle of this. Why? I don't know. I could easily think of what I wanted to do with this story in later events but couldn't get pass a point in this which kept me stuck. So, I decided to just get as much as I could out in this so I could actually move on to other parts of the story I actually have some idea of what I want to do. Now on to some other matters concerning the story. One thing that some of you may not like is the change to the harem…it's been shortened a good bit. For both the sake of this story and my sanity.

Harem List goes as

1) Hinata  
2) Tenten  
3) Haku  
4) Fem. Kakashi  
5) Fem. Neji

6) Fu

7) Samui  
8) Fem. Gaara 

Yeah, I cut a good bit of the females just because It became to much and some are seen already a good bit. Sometimes. Now what should expect next? Well, I'm not gonna leave ya hanging with Naruto's secret training. Next chap will continue off somewhere in the middle of it with a good time skip to probably two years. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I have for you so far and do expect more in the future. I will be working _NFoD_ and hopefully have chapter three of that out and ready sometime. Now I would also ask that you go to my bio and look at the current poll there. Jangoman flying off!)


End file.
